Bandwidth requirements for retrieval and playback of video in a shared storage environment have increased with the shift from standard definition to high definition video, and to a range of higher quality standards. In order to service such requirements, expensive, high performance real-time storage systems are needed. The cost of such systems scales with the bandwidth requirements of the system which in turn increases with the number of client systems that need to be supported. The bandwidth requirements may be especially large in a video editing environment since large media files need to be retrieved in real-time for playback. Currently, when a client replays large parts of a sequence, it fetches the content from a shared media storage server each time the content is played. This can consume available bandwidth, pushing up the server and bandwidth requirements in order to avoid unacceptable latency.